Building materials containing cementing material comprising calcium or calcium ions, e.g., hydraulic cement mixes, such as concrete mixes, are used in a multitude of compositions and procedures throughout the world. In addition, greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide are a growing concern worldwide. There is a need for methods and compositions to contact building materials containing cementing materials comprising calcium or calcium ions, e.g., hydraulic cement mixes with carbon dioxide and for hydraulic cement mixes containing incorporated carbon dioxide and carbonation products.